Un mariage arrangé ou comment mon Jumeaux a faillis détruire notre vie
by CRAXZY
Summary: ! UA !J'était occupée à vérifier ma coiffure ,la moindre expression avait disparue de mon visage quand il entra .Je savais qu'il allait venir mais quand ? Mais avant de commencer je vais me présentée et revenir en arrière vous comprendriez dans quel situation je me trouve .Je m'appelle Mariz Malefoy ,j'ai 18ans et je vais bientôt me marier enfin contre mon grée présence de OC


J'étais occuper a vérifier ma coiffure le visage fermer , quelqu'un entra mais je ne bouge pas sachant qui se trouve dans mon dos , je savais qu'il allait venir enfin je l'espérais.

mais avant de continuer je vais revenir en arrière me présenter et raconté comment tout cela a commencer.

Je m'appelle Mariza Malfoy mais tout le monde m'appelle Mariz comme ci c'était compliquer de dire un "a" de plus bref j'ai 18 ans , je fais 1 mètre 65 , j'ai de long cheveux blond platine presque blanc , de beaux yeux gris bleus , j'ai un frère jumeaux du nom de Drago Malfoy qui lui fais 1 mètre 85 qui a des court cheveux de la même couleur que les miens ainsi que les yeux .

j'ai deux meilleurs amis Blaise Zabini un grand black super sympa et souriant qui a le même age que moi et un qui est aussi petit que moi qui s'appelle Harry Potter 17 ans,cheveux noir toujours en bataille et impossible de coiffer , grand yeux émeraude ( oui comme la pierre précieuse ) qui sont malheureusement cacher sous de horrible binocle ( même si moi aussi j'emporte les siennes sont vraiment horrible ) j'ai aussi un petit ami qui s'appelle Théodore Nott 18 ans , 1 mètre 85 , cheveux noir aussi légèrement en bataille yeux brun avec du léger vert super canon je suis avec lui depuis mes 16 ans.

A nous cinq nous formons les plus riche familles de l'Angleterre en première position les malfoy puis viens en deuxième position les zabini puis les nott et enfin les potter et il manque les black ( dont ma mère et mon insupportable coussin en font partie ) mon cousin Valentin black est âgé de 18 ans , grand cheveux noir en bataille , un labret ( piercing qui ce situe a la lèvre ) yeux gris , sympa mais très chiant , mon frère , moi et valentin ont ne s'entend pas du tout , a cause de mon père Lucius malfoy mais je vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet . Aujourd'hui nous somme le 6 septembre donc le jour de la rentrer , j'arriva comme chaque année accompagner de tout le monde, notre entrer dans le lycée ce fais directement remarquer en même temps les garçons sont tous canon et je suis assez jolie de plus nous incarnons la richesse m'enfin et puis certaine filles gaga-tise devant mon frère et mon meilleur ami Harry qui j'en reviens toujours pas sorte ensemble , je vous explique Dray et Harry sont comme chien et chat depuis toujours ça ma fais bizarre quand je suis aller dans la jardin du manoir et que je suis tomber sur mon cher frère embrassant mon cher meilleur ami j'ai mis pas moins de 20 minutes pour m'en remettre avec Blaise qui était mort de rire a coter de moi et Théo qui lui lisais comme d'habitude . Le choque passer j'ai appris qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis mars donc ça fessais déjà 4 mois qui sortaient ensemble et ils n'ont pas juger bon de m'en informer pas que je suis homophobe tout le contraire j'était heureuse pour eux mais je voulais juste être au courant d'ailleurs ils ont manger le sol de la piscine comme vengeance qui a dit que je suis cruelle ?

bien c'est bien ce qui me semblais trêve de plaisanterie . Pansy une fille dingue de mon frère lui saute dessus pour être directement éjecter ce mit a chouiner en plein milieux du couloir centrale nous fessant encore plus remarquer je décida donc d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois qu'on a passer la porte du lycée .

Mariza :" Bon Parkinson , t'arrête ton cinéma on dirait une collégienne qui a perdu sont ours en peluche "je suis pas méchante mais faite toute va années collège plus lycée avec elle et vous me comprendrez , deux garçon assez fort non carrément gros viennent la chercher ces crabbe et goyle deux empoter qui servent a rien que de se pifferer , Blaise pris la parole a se moment la en se marrant comme d'habitude

Blaise :" Et bien a peine mis un pied ici qu'elle commence déjà , ta pas de chance Drake"

mon frère répliqua très intelligemment en frappant Blaise avec ça main libre

( désoler de couper comme ça en plein dialogue mais ça fais déjà 743 mots ^^' la prochain chapitre devrais arriver assez vite )


End file.
